


The universe's most beautiful thing.

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lars of the Stars, One-Shot, Outer Space, Spolers for Lars of the stars, Stargazing, cheesy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Moments after reaching Lars' ship with the off colors, Steven and Connie take a moment  to watch the stars.





	The universe's most beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make something about the SDCC Leaks and post it when the real promo got aired....  
> But Since CN is managed by a bunch of assholes who are willing to sell their mothers to air TTG all month, I chose to post this now.

Space.....

Connie always dreamt to visit it...

She was only a little girl when She used spend entire nights watching the Stars alongside her dad, Discussing about how she would make a rocket out of cardboard boxes to explore uncharted regions of the vast space...

And then, it turned out that all she needed to achieve that long forgotten dream was a portal inside a Reanimated teenager's hair.

A distance so vast traversed by only a few Steps....

It was surreal, Even for the standards of beings whose bodies were made out of light.

When The Rutile twins lost sight of Emerald's fleet, Connie asked the conjoined pilots to make a window on a side of the ship, which they complied with a smile.

She approached the newly made window and then looked in awe at the vastness of the universe before her: Stars scattering upon the darkness of the void alongside nebulae made out of cosmic debris. Unknown planets and moons that were too far from humanity's reach and swirling galaxies that gave their light from unfathomable distances.

"Whoa......" Was the only thing the girl could say.

"Yeah...." Steven, Who had just finished talking with Lars and his crew, joined her at the window. "Space's another thing, isn't it?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was this beautiful...?" Connie asked while keeping her eyes on the moving constellations.

"Well, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings when I almost got myself killed the first time I came out here...." Steven said with a wry smile on his face. "You could say that I _Spaced out_ for a moment!"

While the captain of the ship let out an annoyed groan; Connie let out a chuckle as a smile formed on her lips after hearing his space pun.

The chuckle then grew into a laugh that quickly spread into Steven too, who laughed with her for a pair of minutes.

When their laugh subsided, Steven made his face serious again.

"But Seriously, though.... I didn't told you about the beauty of space because I didn't paid attention....." Steven said before sparing a glance at the pink zombie sitting in the captain's chair, who gave him a thumbs up sign along with his smile. "I... I didn't told you because there is so-something else that's even more beautiful..."

Connie stopped looking at the void through the window to look at her friend's face, which was overtaken by a burning red blush, far more intense that the one he had after seeing her new hairstyle earlier that morning.

"What is it, Steven?" She asked him, making him blush even harder.

Steven's expression filled with a deep crimson hue as he gathered courage to tell her the answer of her question.

Large beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead as he opened his mouth to answer.

"Y-Your eyes...." He whispered as he fought with both his impulse to blurt out his feelings for her and the need to pass out and take a breather.

"Huh?"

"It's just...." He said. "Whenever you talk about something you really like, or when you are amazed by something; I can see little stars forming in your eyes...."

Connie, focused all of her attention on him as her mouth remained opened in shock.

"That's the most beautiful thing in this universe." He said with a warm smile.

"That's... Such a nice thing to say, Steven...." Connie said, as blood began to rush into her cheeks.

"I only said the truth, Connie." He said. "There isn't any star, nebula or galaxy in the Universe that can compete against that look on your eyes.

The young swordswoman pondered about the new information that Steven just gave her, deciding to make a rebuttal and a move that she wanted to make years ago.

"Well, that may be true in your universe." She said as she got closer to him. "But mine has something far more beautiful."

"Your... Universe?" Steven said confused by her words.

Connie let out a giggle at his visible confusion as a smile formed on her lips.

She swiftly leaned her body towards him and pressed her lips on his cheeks, leaving him far more flustered than before.

"The Stars that shine on his eyes when I do that." She said with a silly grin pasted on her blushing face.

Steven held his hand over the cheek that received the contact with her lips as his mouth hung open in awe while his eyes shone with excitement.

Steven was about to Speak again, When the orange sappire, Padparadscha, Suddenly made an announcement to all the ship's inhabitants.

"Everyone! The stars had blessed me with another wonderful vision!" She exclaimed. "The Human Connie will make a Cheesy pick-up line and then will kiss Steven!"

An extremely awkward Silence fell on the ship as The fusion Rhodonite Quickly grabbed the tiny sapphire and took her downstairs to the engine room.

Then, as sudden as the gem's intromission, The kids began to laugh loudly. The pink captain wasn't entirely sure if their laughter was caused by his small companion's lagged vision, The awkwardness of the situation, of the cheesiness of the girl's line.

Once their laughter finally subsided, Steven and Connie returned to watch the stars in the void, only that this time, the two were closer than before, were also holding each other's hands.

They shared one last giggle before they gave each other a small, innocent kiss on their lips, moments before losing each other in their eyes....

Or they would have if a Homeworld fleet of spacecrafts didn't appeared in front of the impromptu window made by the twins.

And while Lars began to give commands to his crew, Steven and Connie let out a disappointed sigh.

”I guess we're gonna have to finish that back on earth...." He said while holding both of her hands.

"Then let's focus on returning to earth in one piece of that's what you really want." Connie said Smiling.

"Don't worry." He said reassuringly. "I really want kiss you again."

Another giggle escaped from Connie as lasers began to zip from outside the ship.

"Me too, Steven." She said. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story!
> 
> If you liked it, leave some kudos or tell me what you liked in the comments.
> 
> Also, I'm currently looking for a beta reader that is willing to check my works. If you know about someone who would like to do it, or you know about another way to find one, or if you want to send me a fic request, please send me a message to my blog: [ alexis-bizarre-universe.tumblr.com](https://alexis-bizarre-universe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
